fox in the clouds
by lulasfan
Summary: 4 year old naruto is sent to the hidden cloud village as a peice offering. Echo Uchiha has agreed to adoption
1. Chapter 1

Fox in the clouds

ok standerd "i oun nothing that has come before me" disclaimer

if you have any suggjustions, tell me, it will make me better

if you want to beta for this story, tell me, i could use the help

if i used something i was supost to, i'm sorry, please tell me, i will make it up to you

"Now then, we have one last piece of business." The Hokage looked up at the cloud Nin before him. "in order to cement this treaty I suggest an exchange of hostages, Perhaps a young child; one of the lesser hyugas, or maybe an Uchiha. As a mater of course, the Raikage is willing to send his newly born grandson …"

"Thank you," Sarutobi was quick to derail the ambassador's speech" I agree that we should send a child as a hostage, but the clans might revolt if I send one of theirs. Even now a Hyuga has been taken by the Uchiha. It has caused me no small amount of trouble. So I will send a boy who I love dearly; he has no clan, and he is a bit of a trouble maker, but his mother was one of my favorite operatives. I'm sure that he will more than make up for any hard fillings, and you may tell the Raikage that as long as the boy is raised by some of quality, I will only require that he be returned to use in say, eight years."

"May I know the child's name? That would be useful information."

"Uzumaki Naruto. Now then, to other matters, I will give you time to think this over. If you would like to meet the boy he is housed at the orphanage, or I can arrange for him to be brought here."

"That wont be necessary, I think that the boy will be a fine addition our village. I will send some one to collect him; we will be leaving early in the morning. Thank you for your time.

===================fitc===========================

"Casualty report"

"Fifty wounded: the majority of the casualties were Uchiha; but Hyuga coalition took quiet a beating: three fatalities; Hyuga Hizashi, Itachi Uchiha, and one of our ANBU, Bear"

"And the girl?"

"Hinata was returned to her family."

"Do we know who fired the first shot?"

"Yes, one of Danzo's ROOT was apprehended at the scene. Under interrogation the boy revealed both his involvement and many secrets of his organization. We now have what we need to shut him down."

"Begin the operation. And Kakashi, I'm sorry about Rin."

The one eyed ANBU looked up into the Hokages sad eyes. Not trusting himself to speak, he turned away.

======================fitk===========================

The Hokage scanned the council chambers. He had expected the uchiha to bluster and try to push the blame onto others. He was pleasantly surprised when the new clan representative had taken full responsibility, and had agreed to pay for all damages. But when told to take his seat, he had sat in the lowest placing, showing humility.

When all was said and done eight had been arrested, including the former clan head and Danzo. The Fifty members of ROOT were put under the command of Ibiki Morino and the Interrogation Department. Soon the topic turned to the cloud village treaty.

"Sir, do you mean to tell us that the jinchuriki of the Kyubi will be trained by the Hachibi host."

"Yes, but he will still be a member of the leaf. In fact he will be returned to us in, oh say, eight years."

"seeing as nothing can stop this, then the council will have to live with it. But the Yamanaka will be visiting with him when he returns."

====================fitk===================================

"yo yo yo, what's this? You want me to raise this kit. Don't know what you thinking, cause I aint fit." To say that Killer Bee was mad was like saying the Snake-Sannin was creepy.

"That's not all brother, he sent this letter along. Read it then destroy it. You can't even tell me what he wrote."

With those parting word the Raikage left the jinchuriki alone. The young blond seemed to be in aw of what had happened.

"yo, kit, you hungry? If so call Yugito Nii, she'll get food for you and me. now I gotta read this so you should get, when you find that girl don't get bit."

The boy found the exit in record time, leaving his new father to his reading.

==============fitc===============================================

**The letter **

_Dear Bee or Nii,_

_I know that one of you will raise Naruto. To say that I love him as if he was my grandson is misleading; in a way he is my grandson. He is the son of the Forth Hokage and the second kyubi jinchuriki. I hope that you may help him live up to the task that has been set before him. Thank you _

_The third hokage_

_the next chapter may be taking place eight years later._

_no i dont like the idea that all uchiha are evil, so i made the elders evil._

_any ideas on where you want this story to go, write me, i will take all non flame suggustions to heart_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I don't own anything right now, so yah

More notes at the bottom of the page

==========================fitk==============================

"What are you doing here." The third Hokage looked up from his paper work as team Bee, plus one, come through the door.

"What, I had to drop off a letter. So I brought the kids and the brat.

What did I do, so you act like I'm wearing your hat?

Oh, The fox boys a handful.

So, I'll leave him in this landfill

There's nothing you do bout that."

"Limericks, I think your rap was better…. Wait; What!"

"To put it plain: the kid thinks I'm his old man, I can't train my team, and I can't train him due to diplomatic restrictions. There's nothing I can do. I mean he has to come home sooner or later, can't you put him in the academy? He from around here, he learn to be a leaf nin can't he? I mean he's even got me speaking in full sentences."

"Let me read what this thing says, sit."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++fitk==========================

**The letter**

Old man

I hate you.

You gave us everything we asked for, yet used the rules of diplomacy to make sure we couldn't turn him.

Good job.

So to keep Bee from trying to run away and leave the kit alone, I've made him my ambassador till the eight years are up. I might just make it a permanent post. Put the kit in your academy. While you're at it, don't hesitate to send Bee on missions with his team. It will keep them from getting stale. And piss him off.

Take care of my bro.

A

"Well that's that. And for your first mission, go find a cat."

Handing them a scroll the Third dismissed them.

Iruka Umino couldn't believe it. Another student, in the middle of the year. What luck?

Oh well at least it wasn't Uzu… no it was the Uzumaki boy. But wasn't he in Cloud? Oh well, maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Famous last words.

==============================================fitc============

"Class settle down, we have a new classmate. He has been living in the cloud village for the last few years; some of you might remember him. Naruto, come in and introduce your self."

With that the boy came in. He looked nothing like the orange idiot that had left the leaf five years ago. No now he was… a taller orange idiot.

"All right, my names Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, training, and fighting people. I hate bullies, the three minutes it takes to make instant ramen, and people who judge others. My dream is to become the most powerful Ninja in the world."

Responses where mixed, most of the class just stared, not knowing what to think.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji shared a glance, and then turned back, grins painted across their faces. Their thoughts: "he might be fun to mess with."

Two raven hair maids stared at him, both reacting the same way. Nether Hyuga Hinata or Uchiaha Satomi had never seen anyone like this startling blond. Their eyes met, and in an instant both resolved to win Naruto's heart.

"That's … nice. Why don't you sit between Ino and Sakura?"

"Yes sir."

======================================fitk====================

Satomi led Hinata from the school that evening; her mind set squarely on her new crush. She had never met anyone as weird as Naruto. The blond had something about him that drew her like a moth to flame.

As the two girls turned the corner she spotted Naruto fighting off two genin. Thinking that he was in the middle of training they sat down to watch. He was gaining the upper hand when a dog faced ANBU dropped down, subduing the older boys. As Dog left, the genin over his shoulder, Satomi ran up, confusion in her eyes.

"Why did he stop the spar?" before she knew it Naruto had whipped around ready to attack.

"Oh, hello."

"Oh, well I'm sorry that you had to see that."

"What happened?"

"Oh for some reason people like to attack me. I really don't know why."

"Well you were doing all right. I know those two; they're the best rookie combat team running around right now."

"So, how did I do?" he asked trying to turn the conversation.

"Not bad, you forced them to react to you. Those grapple holds seemed to throw them off. Add in the fact that you turn your blocks into attacks I'd say you won the fistfight. But you put to much force into you weapons. You need a lighter touch.

Who taught you to fight like that?"

"A Samurai from the land of Iron. He worked with me for a week before he was recalled. I tried to piece the rest together myself."

"You must be a pretty good student then."

"Nah, I mean, I suck at tests."

"What?"

"I just can't seem to figure out how to put my thoughts on paper."

"Well, I'm sure we can help you with that."

"Really? Thanks. Now I need to get home, so bye."

Naruto turned left and ran down the street.

Hinata decided that now would be a good time to faint.

"Hey, traitor! Walking your little pet home?"

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

"Not much, just wondering if you heard the news. Turns out the Raikages brother defected. He brought his team with him."

"He did not, he's the new ambassador."

"Oh, well you'd better get going. After all, hostages should stay locked up. Bye Hinata, Traitor."

"Bustard makes genin and he thinks he's so cool. Come on lets race."

Notes

1 I don't know were I'm going with this, ideas welcome. I might just skip ahead and call the first two chapters as prologue

2 if the characters are ooc, sorry, I'm not changing it


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own a thing

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

_Jutsu_

Day of the Genin exams

"All right Naruto all I need is a single clone."

Iruka looked at the blond. For reasons he didn't want to admit to himself, he had held his favorite student last. After all Naruto was his favorite, not the best. So to spare the boy any more embarrassment, he was last.

Naruto took his stance, formed the hand signs, and yelled: _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_

With a resounding pop and a swill of smoke there stood three Narutos.

"Oh Kay, Naruto, who taught you that?"

"I asked Hokage-Sama to help me, and he showed me this scroll, and well you saw what happens." Answered the middle one.

"Hey can we go for ramen?" this was the left Naruto.

"Ok, go away you two." With that the two clones were gone leaving the Naruto on the right.

"Well I can't argue with the Hokage. Congratulations, you pass."

The blond boy turned and walked to the door.

"Hey, sensei, thanks."

=======================================fitc============

The next day

"I'm going to call out the teams, when you hear you name, come up here. I'll assign your jonin sensei, give you your hi-ate, and you can go for lunch. Be back at one.

Team 1:"

At this point Naruto tuned Iruka out. Until…

"team7: Shino Aburame, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba; your sensei is Yūhi Kurenai.

Team 8: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyūga Hinata, Uchiha Satomi; the Hokage wishes to see you.

Team 9…"

Buy this time the three had made it to the door. Naruto held it for his teammates.

========================fitc===================

'I won't lose to you' this thought flashed between the two girls as the object of their affections walked in front of them. By now he even he wasn't so dense as to not know what was going on.

"Hey girls, know what I was thinking?" as their heads shook back and forth. "It would suck if a team had two people who liked the same person. It might cause problems in the field. So if you two would just put it on the back burner until we make Chonin; that would be great."

His teammates hung their heads. "By the way, who's the lucky guy?"

Ok so I was wrong, he is that dense. *

===================fitc================

"So, your Naruto's sensei, you take good care of my boy,

Or I'll hurt you, and make you my guests' chew toy."**

Kakashi gulped "I'll try to keep him alive, Bee-sama."

"Good."

The Copy Nin decided to press his luck. "So tell me, does he know? About, you know; his guest."

"Yes, we told him last October. A drunken man let the fox out of the bag so to speak."

The third sat down before his guests. He leaned back taking a deep pull on his pipe.

"So what do we do? I don't think that he's mature enough for the whole truth. But he's getting curious, and I don't know what do."

"We give him the bell test." All heads turned to Kakashi, "if he passes that, I take him aside and I will tell him what he needs to know. That's all we can do."

"Do you want to take over team 8?"

"Yes, but Yugito will probably be watching over us. I want you to know this, I can teach him to be a Shinobi, but I can't teach him to control his…other side."

========================fitc==================

Twenty minutes later

"Hey Poppa, hey Jiji, Dog-face, Yugito-nee."

"Naruto; is Kakashi that really that ugly." The Hokage asked, eyes twinkling.

"No, he's the dog faced ANBU."

"And how do you know this?"

"He's baled me out of trouble so many times that I know his sent."

"Yes, well, this is Hatake Kakashi, your Jonin-sensei. The reason we wanted you three to come to my office was simple. He possesses the Sharingan, and I figured that Satomi-chan might be able to learn a thing or two from him."

"I still don't know if I want to teach you three yet. Training ground 11, twenty minutes. Convince me that you're ready and I'll teach you. Oh, and don't eat any thing, you probably wont keep it down." With that the Copy-Nin jumped out the window.

"You heard him, get going."

============================fitk===================

"Ok, you made it, good job"

"Shut up, what's this test of yours?"

"It's simple; all you have to do is get one of these bells from me. There's a two hour time limit. If you don't get a bell, I won't teach you, and you'll have to watch as the others eat diner."

"B-b-but, there are only two bells."

"Too bad."

"Any other rules, restrictions?"

"Nope, anything goes."

"And you can only eat if have a bell, right?"

"That's right."

Naruto slowly approached his sensei. Taking a ready stance he pounced.

Bowing his head he shouted: "**please; will you give me one of your bells**?"

"No…but good try. (face-fault) Sometimes you can get what you want by not fighting. This is not one of them."

At that moment Kakashi felt his legs buckle. He soon lost conscious.

When he woke he was tied to the post, listening to the alarm, and watching his team eat.

"Hungry sensei?"

"How did you do it? How did you beat me?"

"Satomi-chan, do you want to tell him?"

"Oh, well, we figured you'd try to break us up, so we decided to fulfill the mission, and then worry about the after effects. I used a Genjutsu so that you would focus on Naruto-kun. Hinata-chan used her family stile to knock you out. After you were out, Naruto-kun figured that you would have a third bell just so you could flaunt it in or faces. We found it in your pocket."

"You know you're the first team to figure it out. Ok I'll teach you. Now then…" suddenly he was beside them… "Tomorrow you'll lean how to properly tie up a Shinobi, and to escape. You're dismissed. But Naruto, we need to talk."

=======================fitc=============

"So, do you know about…it?"

"I should, my sensei is the one who did it to you."

"Huh?"

"I was trained by the Yondaime, the man who sealed the Kuubi into you. In fact that's what I wanted to talk about. But first, there are secretes in this village; some I can tell you now, some I'll tell you when you become a Chonin, and some you will have to discover on your own."

"I don't get it; why not just tell me about every thing now?"

"That could get people killed: Naruto. Information is our greatest weapon. That is why we have thrived in this world. Not though blood and steel, but though paper and words. But you need to know why you carry the Kuubi."

"I still don't get it."

"The reason you were selected was simple, you were born right as the Kuubi attacked. The Yondaime figured that you could bond with the Kuubi and basically do what Bee-sama did."

"But why would he think that."

"Because you mother was the previous host."

"WHAT!"

"Your mother, Kushina, was the host before you. As she was giving birth, her seal failed. Or at least that's what we think happened. We, no I, believe that my sensei believed that her son would be able to bare this burden."

"Well if that's true, then who's my father?"

"I'm sorry that one of those things you learn when you become a Chonin."

"Thanks for telling me this sensei."

"Your welcome, but like I said, information is our greatest weapon; so lets keep this between us for now, ok."

"All right."

"Oh and if any one asks, I was concerned about your raman problem."

"Sensei."

===================an================================

* I wanted to show how Naruto had changed, now he knows that Hinata and Satomi like him, but he thinks that hes too young for romance.

** it's been four years and Bee's finaly gotten to the point where being a father-figure doesn't freak him out.

Ok so that's that. Yes you will meet the other teams later.

Polls are open for pairings, but I have something special for team 8 planed so their off limits.

And I don't like Susake, but I have plans for him that are kind of mean. He is now the official but-monkey of this story.

Other than that anything goes


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry

It was a good idea, but I don't know where I want this story to go. I also need to go back and put in some more back round.

I might come back to it, but I'm calling it dead.

Again I'm sorry

Thank you for reading, and for your input I learned a lot from this.

Lulusfan

Ps Echo Uchiha has agreed to take over for me, i beleive that she will be able to take this story to places that i havent even drempt of


End file.
